Damnation or Salvation
by Oblivion Awaits
Summary: One-shot fanfic of the ZelosSheena spider scene in Welgaia. The black circle is threatening to consume them both. What thoughts run through their minds before they face their fate? Slight SheenaxZelos. Please R&R.


Damnation or Salvation

Authors note: This takes place with Zelos and Sheena at the spider scene in Welgaia.

"Where the heck is this place?" Zelos' voice echoed throughout the resonating chamber.

"I have no idea." Sheena replied in a confused voice.

"Hang on a sec. Do you hear a strange sound?" Sheena turned around.

A gaping black circle started to form in the center of the room. Within seconds, Sheena and Zelos were starting to get dragged into the black circle.

"We'll be sucked into the magic circle!" Sheena realized and started to run. It was no use.

"Aww crap! Let's get the hell outta here!" Zelos started to run too, but he moved no further. "What's that thing down there?!..."

Below a spider like figure started to take shape. It transformed into a huge, grotesque, blood-lusting, arachnid.

Kuchinawa and Seles appeared right before them.

"What's the matter? You'll be caught unless you hurry up and run." Kuchinawa's voice echoed  
  
"Such a pathetic sight, Zelos." Seles glowered.

"Wh...Why is Kuchinawa?..." Sheena stared at the impersonation of Kuchinawa for a moment.

"It's got to be an illusion. There's no way those two would be here." Zelos said shaking his head.

Seles: You're so stupid. You've shut your eyes to reality for so long that you can't even tell what's real anymore.

Kuchinawa: You grew up in Mizuho, yet you still can't tell if I'm real or an illusion? You really are a failure.

Seles: It's so sad. How did someone so unworthy become the Chosen? It's no wonder he betrayed his friends.

Kuchinawa: Neither of you should have been born. Everyone would have been so much happier if you had not been born! You brought misfortune upon the people of Mizuho.

"I...I haven't brought misfortune to-" Sheena gasped.

Kuchinawa: Can you really say you didn't? You, the coward who trembled before Volt and killed your comrades.

Seles: One betrayed his friends and came back shamelessly, and the other killed the people of her village...A fitting end.

Kuchinawa: Now, if you think you can run, run! You'll be devoured by the darkness and die!

"Dammit! We're gonna be eaten by that monster unless we do something!" Zelos yelled.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Sheena screamed back.

Kuchinawa : Beg for our forgiveness.

Seles: And pledge loyalty to Cruxis.

A shadowy from of Mithos appeared before them.

Mithos: That monster below will bestow eternal suffering upon you, if it devours you, you will neither live nor die. You will be trapped in the true darkness tormented in isolation forever.

"Forever..." Sheena whispered.

Mithos: I can save you. Join us and defeat Lloyd. Then it will all be over.

Kuchinawa : Lord Mithos has agreed to let the people of Mizuho live.

Seles: And he'll remove the title and duties of the Chosen from you and transfer everything to me.

"Seles will gain the power of the Chosen?" Zelos looked up.

Seles: Yes! What I've wanted more then anything else, the power of the Chosen! You'll let me have it, won't you? Just imagine, your life will finally have meaning and value.

Mithos: All you have to do is pledge your allegiance to me. As soon as you do that, you will be saved from the shadow's grasp.

"The people of Mizuho..." Sheena whispered.

"Seles will become the Chosen..." Zelos repeated.

"Listen to me, both of you!" Lloyd's voice suddenly echoed from below.

Zelos and Sheena both looked to the spider.

"I've come for you guys, I'm right down below." Lloyd's voice said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...The only thing down there is that monster!" Zelos looked away.

"Lloyd, don't tell me you were eaten by that monster!" Sheena shouted.

Mithos: That Lloyd is the real illusion. The monster is mimicking his voice to lure you.

"I'm not an illusion! do you think it's better for the people of Mizuho to become part of the Age of Lifeless Beings? Do you think it's okay for Seles to become the next Chosen who could be sacrificed at any time?" Lloyd's voice said firmly.

"Lloyd's right." Zelos said turning to Sheena.

"But how do you know that's Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"Because I know that Lloyd would eventually come to get us." Zelos answered.

Zelos slowed his pace to a walk. He was at the edge of the black circle.

Sheena continued to run, unsure of what to do.

"Kuchinawa's right. The deaths of Mizuho's people were my fault." Sheena said looking back at Kuchinawa.

"Sheena..." Zelos said softly. "Let it go..."

Zelos held out his hand.

Sheena slowed her pace down to a walk as well. She took in Zelos' hand.

Kuchinawa : Are you running away again?!

"Sheena...Running away like that and giving yourself up will do nothing to change the past." Zelos said softly.

Both stopped walking and stood at the black circles edge. Sheena looked down.

"I'm trusting you on this one Zelos." Sheena said quietly.

A single tear streamed down Sheena's cheek. Zelos brushed it away.

"C'mon guys!" Lloyd's voice echoed from the hole once more.

They stepped closer to the black circle.

"Damnation or salvation...Guess there's only one way to find out." Sheena whispered.

Sheena hugged Zelos tightly as they were swept into the dark abyss below, together...

Authors Note: Well there's my one-shot rewrite of the Sheena, Zelos spider scene in Welgaia. Please R&R.


End file.
